A conventional two-dimensional code reading device includes a reading area over which a ticket medium with a two-dimensional code printed thereon is held, a light emitting surface which makes the reading area emit light, and dedicated sensors (approach sensors) arranged at four corners of the reading area to detect an approach of the ticket medium. With the approach sensors, the conventional two-dimensional code reading device detects that a ticket medium is held over its reading area and irradiates light on the ticket medium (for example, Patent Document 1).